A mobile computing or communication device (e.g., a smartphone, cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) may include a camera that enables a user of the mobile computing or communication device to capture still or video images. Images that are captured by the mobile computing or communication device may be stored on the device, displayed by the device or transferred to external equipment for display or other processing.
External equipment may include various online service providers for sharing media content (e.g., image, audio or video content), such as image-, audio-, or video-sharing service providers (e.g., PICASA™, FLICKR™, PHOTOBUCKET, MYSPACE.COM, FACEBOOK, YOUTUBE, etc.). Users may open user accounts on such online service providers and subsequently use their accounts to store uploaded content and share that content with other designated users or with the general public. To organize uploaded content, online service providers may allow users to create folders and add information to the folders or to content within folders (e.g., keywords, categories, and other classification information for sorting or filtering content). To upload content to an online service provider, the user may employ, for example, a desktop computer and a small application to locate content on the desktop computer and upload it the online service provider (e.g., to the user's account maintained by the online service provider, or to a folder within the user's account). As another example, a user may manually email instances of media content to the online service provider.